What to do with Our Blues?
by Pafoo the Magic Puppy
Summary: It’s August 1981, and things are getting really hard on Sirius and Remus, with all the pressure and doubt. What are they going to do about it? One-shot, and kinda pointless… ;)


Disclaimer: I no own. I no get money. You no sue. It make us all happy!

Rating: R

Summary: It's August 1981, and things are getting really hard on Sirius and Remus, with all the pressure and doubt. What are they going to do about it? One-shot, and kinda pointless… ;)

A/N: This story was originally based on the song "Raining on Sunday", and I planned to have some more to do with it on here, but it didn't happen. So, if you like that song, suffice it to know, that's where this plot-bunny (or non-plot-bunny, actually) came from.

* * *

What To Do With Our Blues?

"Remmy, I'm here!" Sirius called entering their flat. As had been the ritual lately, the only response he heard was a grunt, and something about if he was alright or not.

Sirius did not like this ritual.

He knew things were really hard right now, he _sure as hell_ knew they were hard right now. If not from hiding his friends, from all the stuff he had to deal with as an auror. So, he trudged to the end of the hall, and went into their room.

"Moony?"

"Hmm?" Typical. Remus was curled up on their bed reading a book, and pretty much ignoring Sirius.

"Can you put that damn thing down for a minute?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer to finish my chapter before we talk."

"Well, this is much more important than your chapter."

"Have you eaten today? I know you didn't eat supper last night, and I assume you didn't eat breakfast..."

"Stop being so caring!" Sirius shouted. "I'm fine, get over it! Just listen to me, and _put that god damn book down_!" Remus looked up at him startled, and put down the book he hadn't even been reading since he had heard the front door slam shut. Sirius looked filled with rage, worry, and frustration. Remus approached him calmly yet cautiously.

"Sirius, baby, what's wrong? What do you need to talk to me about? What happened?"

His answer was simple. "You." Remus looked caught off guard.

"What? Did I do something?"

"Remus, do you trust me? Answer me, answer me truthfully, and answer me _now_."

"Love, of course I trust you," Remus replied calmly and warily.

"Then why do you act like you don't? Do you think I'm selling James and Lily?"

Remus responded quickly, "No! No, I don't ever think you'd do that. I love you, I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then what is all this for?"

"You've been different around me lately."

"I'm very sorry. You've been different too, but I assume it's the same for you as it is for me. We're both very stressed out with the entire Prophesy thing, and that James, Lily, and Harryare being hunted, have even been found a few times. But, Sirius, everyone is on edge. Times are difficult..."

"DIFFICULT! DIFFICULT! THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME? TIMES ARE DIFFICULT!" Sirius boomed.

"Sirius, please calm down, please...What did you want me to say?"

"SO NOW YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO SAY WHAT I WANT YOU TO!"

"Sirius Orion Black, you are getting much to upset. I'm sure something is really nagging at you, and whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm right here to lis-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" And with that Sirius stormed out of the room. Remus sat there thoroughly upset, confused, and feeling slightly hurt. What had he done? Maybe he hadn't been as responsive lately, but whenever things got bad, he became like a hermit, quiet and sank more into books than usual. Sirius knew this. Why was he acting so uptight about it? Remus sighed, and tried to push this new, way too strained Sirius out of his mind. He picked up his book, and read.

After about fifteen minutes, Sirius started getting his head back, and started to wonder why he had been such a berk. The entire reason he had gone in there was so he could reassure Remus that it wasn't him, to have full faith with each other (it couldn't be Remus, of course), and to make up for becoming so distant and different towards each other. On the other hand, he had _not_ gone in there to scream, insult, and otherwise verbally abuse Remus with his cruel tone and actions. Sirius pondered over why he had always lost his head so much, especially with Remus, and why he was always on such the aggressive side. After a few moments of self-pity and a bit of a mental lecture for such, he headed back towards their room, and hoped that Remus wasn't too offended with him.

Sirius gently knocked. "Remus? Can I come in?"

He heard an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose you can if you're not just going to yell at me again." Sirius mentally slapped himself and walked in.

"No, Moony; I'm not going to. I'm sorry."

"No, Sirius, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Huh?"

"You did this last week. Came storming in here, yelled, left for a few minutes, and just expected to get sex. No. Nada. Sorry."

"Remus, I'm here to talk about something else-"

"Had it ever struck you that I don't give a damn!" Remus knew he was about to regret all of this, they were being to hard on each other, but that be damned. Sirius was infuriating him, and Remus suspected just using him now that times were so much harder than they ever had been.

"Remus-"

"No, Sirius! I-"

"Remus, calm down, you're not being yourself! I know I'm not either! Just stop it, alright, and I will too," Sirius bargained. Remus looked at him skeptically for a moment, and decided to stop before he said something stupid, which was most uncharacteristic of him.

After a few moments of silence, and sitting in far corners of the room from each other, Sirius rose and went over to sit by the werewolf.

"Now, will you listen to me?"

"Yes," Remus replied quietly.

"Things have been very...intense for us in the last year or so. We're always yelling at each other, giving each other these horrid looks, and I can scarcely remember one time in the last few months where our sex hasn't been mad or close to it. Now, honestly, do you think that I'm the traitor?"

"No," Remus whispered, looking up with eyes full of sadness and faint love.

"I don't think it's you either, I trust you," Sirius soothed as he put his hand on Remus' face and put his arm around the werewolf's slender waist.

"Good."

"So, what are we to do with all of these blues?" Sirius inquired. Remus didn't answer, but gave Sirius the look that one can only acquire seeing from the person that truly loves you, and always will. Sirius returned the sentiment.

They just stayed like that looking at each other with relief to really hear the truth from the other for a little while, until Sirius bent down and placed a small kiss on Remus' lips. Sirius was about to pull back, when Remus pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Within less than a minute Sirius found himself side-by-side with Remus on the bed, hands beginning to roam over each other.

They started to snog more passionately and heated, as their lips left each others and started going to neck, collar bones, and ears. Neither of them really noticed when their clothes were removed, but it came to attention when Sirius rolled on top of Remus and they had nothing between their bare bodies.

The two men stayed their rocking and bucking, making sure to stay in close contact, though they had yet to really do anything.

"I love you, Sirius," Remus breathed.

"I know, and I love you too, Remus Lupin. Always," he gasped at a certain movement the werewolf made, "will. Oh, God..."

They started forgetting that they were civilized men (supposedly) and started going faster, less gentle, tormenting the other with their play. Growls were heard from both parties, and had they been able to think, they would've been glad to know that no one was around to listen seeming as the silence charm had been forgotten.

Suddenly though, Sirius stopped these movements, and rolled off of Remus. Said man let out a gasp, and a frustrated growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" he managed. "Get back. Now. Want you."

"That's obvious," the black haired man received a warning growl and put his hands up in a 'don't-shoot-me' manor.

"Fuck me. Now." Sirius felt his body react to this order, that he couldn't ignore. He rolled back up there, and they stayed busy for the rest of the night.

The next morning the two men were snapped awake by the alarm clock that had the voice of Sirius' employer saying, "Get up, you lug head, get up or else!"

"Oh, I don't want to go to work," he mumbled, pulling Remus as close as he could to them in their tangled state. "I'd much rather stay here with you," he added huskily. Remus grumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I want to, but you have to go to work, love."

"But I don't wanna."

"I know, but you're mine for life, so I'll be waiting right here for whenever you get back. There's plenty of time."

Sirius smiled at his lover, slowly got up, and reminded himself of what and who he would get once he got through with his work day. He smiled once more at his sleeping, angelic-looking, Remus before he departed, knowing what difficulties lay ahead for him at work. It was a comfort to know that he could disperse all of it from his memory though, once he got home, as his Remus would take care of all of his blues.

* * *

If you liked this, there's a nice pretty button down there begging to be clicked. It says 'Go'. Once you do so, please tell me what you thought of this. A first try at this kinda story. 


End file.
